It's a Goth Thing
by pin-up-girls
Summary: Dean's been missing for eight long months. Possessed by some ghost trying to relive its glory days. Sam finds him, but how much of the Dean he knew is left? Warning: Wincest, drug use, mentions of selfharm and implied noncon


**Title:** It's a Goth Thing

**Author: **Mishka

**Summary: **Dean's been missing for eight long months. Possessed by some ghost trying to relieve its glory days. Sam finds him, but how much of the Dean he knew is left?

**Warnings: **Drug use and mentions of self-harm and implied non-con situations

**A/N:** I couldn't get the idea of a certain brother with a certain piercing out of my head. So that little idea branched out into this very weird story that makes me question what sanity I have left. I guess that's what happens when you sit up all night and write listening to your Marilyn Manson CD's on repeat lol. PLEASE review! There is nothing more harmful to a writer than silence.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural or the Winchesters. But I am waiting for a replica of Dean's amulet and a Winchester Demon Tour T-shirt to come in the mail :D

* * *

Eight months. It had been eight long, excruciating months since Dean had been taken away from him. Possessed by some fucked up ghost trying to relive its glory days. Sam had been going insane for eight months without his bother by his side. He had had no idea what that ghost was doing to Dean or if he was even alive. Sure he had burned its bones and buried it in salt but Dean hadn't come back to him. Hadn't magically walked through the motel door proclaiming that he was 'fine' and 'what the hell had taken him so long?!' No, Sam wasn't that lucky. 

After consulting Dad's journal and coming up with nothing Sam had proceeded to ring the contacts listed in the old leather bound book. He struck luck with Caleb who told him that even with the ghost's remains burnt, it had grounded itself in his brother and was using Dean's life force to keep it on this plane. Defiantly not good news. He'd almost broken down before Caleb told him that the ghost would need to be exorcised for it to be destroyed. Once it was out of Dean it would have nothing keeping it here and go to wherever the nasties that they killed went. Probably to hell.

So without a car – The ghost possessed Dean had taken off in it – hardly any weapons or anything really, Sam had spent the last eight months following his brother's trail. It had taken stolen cars, fake credit cards, numerous hustles and Sam chewing off most of his fingernails with worry, but he had finally found Dean.

But fuck, that did not look like Dean. What the hell had it done to him?! Sam'd had to second glance his brother before he even believed that it was Dean. His cocky, pig-headed older brother. First of all there was the fact that he was walking into a underground Goth nightclub. Dean didn't to that scene. While Dean liked old school rock and metal, Sam had never actually heard his brother playing bands like Marilyn Manson or Slipknot. No way, nuh ah. It was Metallica and Skynyrd all the way with his older brother. Then there was Dean himself.

Dean was. God, Sam could barely bring himself to think it. Dean, his older leather wearing hunter brother was Goth. His skin was pale as the ghost that had possessed him; he obviously hadn't been getting any sunlight lately. He looked thinner too from what Sam could see under his bulky clothes. His lips were covered in black as were his eyes. Sam hadn't seen eyeliner that thick since he had shared a room with Trent in college, before he had moved in with Jessica. Trent his old roommate who was as Goth as the Pope was Catholic. Trent eat your heart out. Say hello to the new Dean Winchester.

Gone was the leather jacket replaced with a ripped up knee length black trench coat which was covered in chains, safety pins and thick white stitching spread randomly here and there. From there down there were baggy black cargos in a similar fashion to the jacket. They had pieces of material sowed from one pant leg to the other and crisscrossing. Sam vaguely remembered Trent calling them bondage pants. From there Dean had at least another three inches added onto his height from the shiny black, spiked covered platform boots he was wearing.

Sam hung back from his vantage point making sure Dean wouldn't see him. His brother leaned against the wall outside the clubs entrance, one leg bent behind him as he blew smoke from the cigarette he was smoking out of his nose. Chipped black nail polish adorned his fingernails. Sam almost had a heart attack when he looked at Dean's hair. Man Dean was going to be fucking livid when he exorcised this ghost. Dean's hair was straight and down past his ears. It had been died black and had pink splices through it which had been twisted into makeshift dreadlocks. Oh yeah, Dean was gonna be pissed.

Dean finished the smoke, flicked the butt into the street and walked into the club. He nodded to the bodyguard on his way in who stood there looking like the hulk, arms crossed across his chest and muscles bulging out of his tight black t-shirt. The guy nodded back and let Dean in without problem.

Sam sat there for a few minutes trying to get his thoughts back in order. Great, an exorcism in a crowded club, just what he needed. Then again the people in there would probably be into it. Sam checked his person again, holy water, the exorcism, his pistol and the sawed off shotgun loaded with rock salt just incase this thing didn't turn out like it was supposed to. He had found Dean, he knew what he had to do and now he was going to do it. Getting past that bouncer could be an issue but Sam wasn't worried. If the guy didn't let him in he'd just knock him out.

The young hunter walked out from his surveillance place and walked confidently up to the bouncer. He went to walk past but was stopped by a meaty hand on his chest.

"Password." The bald guy said in a gruff deep voice.

Sam could hear the music coming from the club and almost feel the ground vibrating with the bass. He looked the guy in the eye hoping to start him down and damn the guy because he was as tall as Sam. The bouncer kept his hand in place on Sam's chest and Sam didn't waste any time. He grabbed the guy's wrist, pulled it up over him and stepped under and behind bringing the guys arm behind his back. He quickly used his position to his advantage and pushed the guy hard into the wall. The bouncer's head smacked into the concrete and he suck lifelessly to the ground.

"Sorry mate." Sam mumbled before pushing on into the club.

The music got louder as he walked down the corridor that dipped downwards under the street above. The end of the corridor lead him out onto a balcony overlooking the cramped yet large dance floor. There were stairs leading down to there and the bar from both sides of the platform he now stood on. Cages that held dancing girls wearing naught but skimpy black lingerie were hanging suspended from the ceiling. The whole place was covered in black. It was dark with minimal lighting, a few lava lamps here and there that looked as gothed out as the rest of the people in the club. Sam rubbed his eyes as they watered from the hazy cloud of smoke from the smoke machines which were working flat out in every corner of the large room.

He looked down to the sea of people wearing black. There were girls and guys alike down there dancing to the music that was so loud Sam had to fight the urge to cover his ears. Hell he wouldn't be surprised if his eardrums blew or started bleeding. God it was going to be a bitch to find his brother in this. He took the stairs to his left and walked down. Man it was hot in here and he was sweating under his heavy jacket but he couldn't take it off for the weapons he had concealed in it. He passed by the bar and smiled back at a girl in a black Victorian corset, mini skirt and thigh high fuck me boots when she winked at him.

Sam looked out into the sea of people who were dancing to the music. He recognized it now as Marilyn Manson though he couldn't pick the song. Some people were swaying, others head banging and jumping up and down as if trying to expel a demon, while others grinded their hips suggestively against each other. He looked over the white faces with the sweat smeared black makeup but he couldn't spot Dean. Frustrated he turned back to the bar. He was about to yell to the bartender to ask if he had seen Dean when a hand gripped his arm. He looked down to see the girl in the corset smiling up at him. She tugged his arm and realizing that she wanted to talk to him, leant down so he was level with her.

"Looking for someone?" her hot breath tickled his ear and he nodded.

"My brother. He's wearing black, black hair with pink through it." He yelled over the music to be heard and realized how stupid he must have sounded. Everyone in the freakin' club was wearing black.

"What's his name?" she asked.

"Dean."

She let go of his wrist and pointed into the crowd. He followed her finger and spotted pink and black hair. He was lucky he was too young to have a heart attack because what he saw probably would have caused one.

Dean was in the middle of the crowd who were now all grinding against each other, a lot now not wearing clothes. _How the hell had that happened?_ Dean was leaning back into another guy who was rubbing his pelvis against Dean's ass. The guy had one hand around Dean's waist – Dean had removed his jacket at some point – and the other gripping Dean's hair pulling his head back. Dean had one hand over the guy's on his waist and the other reaching behind him to grab the guy's ass pulling them so close it looked as if they were one person.

Sam bristled at seeing his lover being so intimate with another person. Well not intimate really, more like dirty because Dean didn't love this stranger, he loved Sam. Sam had to remind himself that that wasn't Dean doing that. His lover had no control over his actions. The young hunter had to stop himself from going over there and knocking the guy out just for touching Dean. He couldn't risk the ghost inside his brother noticing him and the then eventual flight or fight risk.

Sam saw the guy reach into his pants pocket and produce a small plastic zip lock bag. The bag contained small white pills which the Goth guy took out. He pulled two from the bag before putting it back into his pocket and then leaning around to stroke Dean's face. Dean who had had his eyes clothes with pleasure opened them and turned to look at his partner. When he saw the white pills he smiled and they broke apart so they could properly face each other even if they were close and rubbing against each other to the time of the music again. The guy put one of the pills on his tongue and the other on Dean's who had obediently opened his mouth, then they leaned their faces close together and kissed passionately.

"He's in here every night. Isn't he just desirable? Won't touch women though. It's a damned shame because I wouldn't mind getting some of that. If you hang around they're all about to get started and you can see what us ladies have been missing. He always puts on quite a show." Was yelled into his ear by the girl who had pointed Dean out to him before.

The young Winchester turned to her with fire in his eyes, the message clear as day _back off_. He needed to stop this. If he could just get Dean out of here to perform the exorcism. Then again maybe he wouldn't have to. Well whatever he was going to do he had to do it fast because as he looked on, Dean and that guy were getting more hot and heavy. Man what the hell kind of club was this anyway? The people who had had no clothes on before were now fucking each other into the floor. Massive group orgy. There were, after all, at least 70 people cramped into the club.

Sam's decision was made for him when Dean's pants were pulled from him leaving him in just a pair of tight black leather short shorts. Oh yeah, Dean was defiantly going to be pissed. Sam noticed that his brother's boots went to his knee and were covered in buckles, laces and zippers not to mention the spiked around the front. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the piece of paper he had scrawled the exorcism on and began to read. Dean was his and he would be damned if he would let this continue any longer.

Dean froze and the guy he was with took the opportunity to push him onto the ground and get on top of him. Sam made his way through the masses of pale sweaty people to the center were Dean was now thrashing as the ghost inside him fought to hold on. The guy on top of Dean was too high to notice and kept rubbing himself against Dean through their undergarments.

Sam raced over the Latin wording as fast as he could. God he just wanted his brother back. He needed his lover to hold him. As soon as he finished the exorcism Dean's back arched as the ghost was expelled from him. It floated a few meters above the hoard of people then exploded giving off a dazzling white light causing Sam to shield his eyes.

The room seemed to collectively gasp then broke into laughter and applause, most of the people too high and out of it to realize what had just taken place. Sam quickly weaved the rest of the way to where his brother now lay motionless curled up into the fetal position.

Sam knelt down next to Dean and put his hand on his shoulder. He felt his heart clench as Dean jerked back from his touch and curled tighter into himself. The guy who had been with Dean sat on the other side of Dean looking helpless. Sam glared daggers at him and the guy practically took off at a run. It wasn't his fault and Sam felt a small twinge of guilt because it wasn't like Dean hadn't been totally willing. _Not Dean, the ghost in Dean_ Sam reminded himself. Whatever, he had more important things to worry about.

He returned his attention on the now shaking ball next to him. He stroked Dean's hair and cheek, trying to get his brother to look at him and realize who it was. The song change afforded Sam the precious second he needed to make himself know, "Dean."

Dean's head snapped up as he recognized the voice. It was Sam. His Sammy, not some stranger about to fuck him again. He gasped out a choked sob and through his arms around Sam's waist, burying himself in Sam's chest as rivulets of black makeup ran Dean's cheeks with his tears.

The younger Winchester returned the hug, squeezing his lover to him tightly. He finally had his brother back. He felt tears well in his eyes as he thought about what Dean might have gone through while being possessed. He had felt so used and wasted out after Ellicott had possessed him and that had been for less than an hour. Dean had been possessed for eight months. Eight. Fucking. Months. Sam wanted out of this club, he wanted to get Dean far away from here and help him heal.

Breaking the strong embrace Sam gazed into Dean's eyes. The pupils were pin pricked. Great, he was high as a kite. He helped Dean stand up and handed him his pants which he had collected from the floor. Dean took them gratefully and slipped them on. Looking around him he found his jacket and top and put those on too.

When the brother's eyes met again the meaning was clear. _Let's get the hell out of here._ The brothers left the club together, Dean leaning against Sam who had his arm around his slim form to keep him upright. Exhaustion was pulling at him and he knew he wouldn't be conscious much longer.

Dean led them out into the back ally where the Impala was parked. She sat glistening in the light of the streetlamps as if welcoming the return of her family. Sam maneuvered the wasted Dean into the passenger seat and himself behind the wheel. Dean had barely made it to the car and passed out, succumbing to his exhaustion as soon as he was seated.

Sam turned the engine on, taking a few seconds to appreciate the throaty growl of the motor he had taken for granted before pulling out onto the street and finding the closest highway. He wanted to get Dean as far away from that place as possible.

The young hunter drove as far as he could – his hand resting on Dean's thigh as if to remind himself that yes, his brother was alive and yes, he was back with him – into the morning daylight hours before pulling into a roadside motel. He got them a room and parked out front. Dean hadn't woken the entire trip so Sam, un-wanting to wake his peaceful slumber, pretty much carried his unconscious brother into the room and put him onto the queen bed in the middle of the room. He brought their stuff in then sat on the edge of Dean's bed just staring at the sleeping man.

Dean's makeup was smudged and he looked like the living dead but he was still the most beautiful creature in the world to Sam. The youngest Winchester went into the bathroom and wet a hand towel, then came back to Dean and started to remove the makeup as best as he could. He muttered comforting words as he cleaned his brother's face. Dean stirred under his ministrations and his eyes fluttered.

Sam leant back to give Dean some space and smiled when Dean's eyes cleared and locked with his, "Welcome back bro." he said.

"Sam?" Dean mumbled, his voice scratchy. Man he hoped this was his brother and not another hallucination brought on by the drugs he had been forced to ingest.

"Yeah Dean it's me. You're safe now. I got you." He reassured as he leant forward and wiped some more of the makeup off Dean's face gently, "He's gone. I sent his gothic ass back to hell."

Dean just gazed up at him, not pulling away as Sam continued to clean him. This was his Sammy, he knew that for sure now. He breathed a sigh of relief before letting his eyes fall closed and drifting off again.

Sam finished cleaning Dean's face as best he could, glad to see his brother under all of the black. He undressed Dean and tucked his brother into bed. God Dean had lost so much weight since Sam has last seen him. Obviously the ghost feeding off his body's energy had taken its toll. Sam got ready for bed himself and as he crawled under his blankets next to Dean, he decided that for now they would sleep. He planted a soft kiss on Dean's lips. In the morning they would begin the healing process.

----

The youngest Winchester was awoken nearly eight hours later by moaning from the person next to him. He opened his eyes and sat up leaning over his lover trying to see his face. Dean started thrashing, fighting off some invisible attacker which caused Sam to move back so as not to get hit. _Nightmare._ Sam maneuvered his way his way around Dean so he could grab the other man's flying wrists, pinning them to his sides, "Hey, hey? Dean wake up. It's just a nightmare, you're safe now. I've got you. Wake up Dean."

Dean let out a scream and sat bolt upright, panting and nearly knocking Sam to the floor in the process. He threw his covers off himself and quickly dashed into the bathroom, bent over the toilet and began heaving.

Sam came in behind him and rubbed small circles on Dean's back until the retching stopped. He helped Dean sit back against the side of the bath then got him a bottle of water from the mini fridge.

"You okay?" Sam asked when Dean seemed to have regained his composure.

"How long Sam?" Dean whispered, "How long did he have me?"

Sam swallowed thickly. Oh man, he knew that question was going to come sooner or later but that didn't make it any less hard to answer, "Eight months." He grabbed Dean's shoulder as his older brother paled and swayed, "I'm so sorry I didn't find you sooner."

Dean shook his head slightly. God had it been that long? He remembered most of what had happened but bits and pieces were still missing. He remembered what that ghost had done with other men in his body. He looked down at his body and noticed for the first time how pale and thin he was. He felt dirty. He needed to have a shower then go back to bed and sleep the next twenty hours away.

Dean closed his eyes and nodded slightly, "Thank you Sam." he said. His brother had him and that was all that mattered.

"Don't mention it. It's not like I could have left you running around out there wearing eyeliner. What would Dad say if he heard his manly son was wearing makeup?" Sam joked trying to lighten the mood.

The older brother opened one eye and glared at Sam, "Yeah, well, I thought it made me look pretty." He joked back.

Sam smiled and they sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments before Sam could see Dean moving his jaw around with a pensive look on his face. His eyes went wide a second later and he pulled himself to his feet, standing in front of the bathroom mirror. Sam jumped to his feet as well unnerved by his brother's behavior, "What is it?" he asked anxiously.

"Son of a bitch." Dean said and then poked his tongue out. In the centre was a small silver ball obviously belonging to a tongue piercing, "That fucker pierced my fucking tongue. No way!" he snarled angrily. There was a few second pause then a horrified, "My hair! Oh god!"

Sam didn't know weather to laugh or cry. That was his Dean. Able to bounce back from anything. He must admit though, he had been worried. When Dean had broken down in his arms last night he had feared that he had lost his strong brother. He decided to chalk it up to the drugs and exhaustion reeking havoc on Dean's system and psyche. Not to mention being released from the possession of a ghost who had had him trapped in his own body for eight months.

As Sam looked at the piercing in his brother's tongue, he felt his dick twitch. He'd been given a blow job in college by a girl with a tongue piercing and it had been one of his best ever. The thought of having Dean suck him off with that stud rubbing against him had him half hard instantly. His mind went back to the guy at the club last night and what that girl had said about Dean having a new guy every night and felt his possessive instincts take a hold of him. Dean was his damn it!

Dean turned to look at Sam when he heard his brother growl softly and noticed his brother's eyes had darkened with lust and from what he could tell, anger too. He raised an eyebrow and a slow smirk spread across his face. Sam and his damn possessive streak, he knew what was going through his brother's mind.

As if to prove what Dean had been thinking right, Sam moved forward to him and growled, "Mine." Before pressing his lips hard against Dean's. The kiss was passionate and rough. The two participants fighting for dominance. Sam's tongue pushed its way between Dean's lips and they massaged each other's tongues with their own. The new piercing was strange but in a good way and almost sent Sam wild. He felt himself harden fully by the time the kiss was broken for the need of air. Sam could feel Dean's own erection pressing against his thigh. God how he'd missed this.

Sam pushed Dean back into the bedroom, kissing him all the way. When they reached the bedroom Sam pushed his lover hard against the wall and let his hand travel down Dean's smooth chest to his stomach. His fingers ran over the various scars covering his brother, he knew every single one. Dean was his and he knew Dean's body better than he knew his own. He felt the raised skin of scars where there hadn't been any before Dean had left. He growled deep in his throat and broke the kiss looking down to the new pink scars under his hand.

"Apparently he had a cutting fetish." Dean supplied breathlessly.

"Bastard." Sam hissed. No one touched Dean but him. Sam pushed his body against Dean's savoring the warmth they created. His hand followed its track back down the front of Dean, over the soft curls of hair until he reached Dean's cock. He ran his hand from the base to the tip then stopped at the strange feeling. Looking down he saw why. Looks like Dean's tongue wasn't the only thing that had been pierced. He raised an eyebrow. Why hadn't he noticed this when he had undressed Dean the night before? Probably had something to do with him being bleary eyed from exhaustion, "Uh Dean?"

"Mmm?" Dean moaned in response, his eyes closed and his hips pushing his cock against Sam's limp hand trying to create friction.

"You're gonna top ok." It wasn't a question because _damn_, he'd always wanted to be fucked by someone with one of _those _piercing.

Dean opened his eyes. With all of Sam's possessiveness shining through he had figured he would be getting his ass fucked raw for the next few hours. At least. What the hell had changed? As if reading his mind Sam took his hand and guided it down his shaft to the end. His eyes widened in response. That hadn't been before! Looking down he saw the silver studs on the end of his penis, "That son of a bitch!" he snarled.

Sam chuckled and nuzzled against Dean's neck, "I think its hot." He said before taking Dean's member in his hand and stroking again, instantly taking thought away from his brother. He nibbled Dean's earlobe then kissed down to his lover's neck, sucking on the soft flesh. Marking. _Mine_.

"Wait wait wait." Dean said halting Sam's ministrations. He pushed his brother off him to arms length, holding Sam's shoulders.

"What?" Sam asked confused.

"You. There." Dean ordered pointing to the bed. Sam did as he was told, a wicked grin spreading across his face, "Wait there. I'll be right back. Gotta grab some things first." He said before he pulled on his big jacket, grabbed the keys to the Impala and darted out the motel door.

Sam sat on the bed, leaning back against his outstretched arms and stared quizzically at the door. He didn't hear the car start up, just the doors own unique squeaks. The car door slammed and Dean shuffled back in hurriedly, arms full of a duffle bag. Sam watched as Dean pulled out six black candles, lube and a small zip lock bag with two white round pills in it, just like Sam had seen that guy with at the club.

Dean dropped the jacket from his shoulders, made sure the motel door was locked before picking up the candles and putting them around the head queen size bed that Sam was on. He rushed back to is duffle and pulled out his Zippo then went back and lit the candles.

The younger Winchester watched Dean turn the lights off so the room was cast in a seductive glow from the candles flickering light. He pulled off the boxers and t-shirt he had been sleeping in and threw them off the side of the bed. As Dean got the last of his things ready Sam stroked himself slowly while waiting for his lover.

Dean crawled onto the bed, the bag zip lock bag between his teeth and the lube in one hand. He kneeled between Sam's spread legs and opened the bag, taking out the two pills. Sam eyed him hesitantly so Dean whispered a soft, "Trust me." Before putting the pill on his tongue and leaning in to kiss Sam, transferring the drug into his brother's mouth who swallowed it, then leant back and swallowed the other one for himself.

This was a one time thing Dean decided. If he ever caught Sam taking drugs he would kick his ass but just this once. He wanted it to be special, he wanted Sam to know what Dean had felt while being possessed. Man how fucked up was that. He shrugged off his thoughts as lust took over his semi-rational mind and open mouth kissed from Sam's neck down to his navel.

Sam felt Dean bend his knees and spread his legs. The next thing he felt was Dean's hot tongue against his entrance, tongue stud included and his breathing hitched, hips pressing him harder against Dean's face.

Dean knew the exact second that the drugs took hold of his brother. Sam's chocked gasp of 'oh god!' was a dead give away. He abandoned what he was doing and moved higher, lips kissing the head of Sam's length before taking it in his mouth and tonguing every inch of it he could reach.

_Ohgodohgodohgod! _Was all Sam could think as Dean went down on him. Every inch of his skin was tingling with what he could only think of as electricity. All rational thought left his mind replaced by a yearning need. He couldn't think, could barely move, except to reach a hand down and grasp a handful of his lover's silky black and pink hair. Fuck! Just fuck! It was better than anything he'd ever had.

The older brother ran his hand up his own length when he felt his body fall captive to the spell of the drug he had ingested. He moaned onto Sam's dick, the vibrations causing the younger man to moan incoherently along with him. He had his Sam back. He wanted his Sam. Too long had he been away from the love of his life and now all he wanted was to be balls deep in that beautiful ass. He reached blindly around the bed for the lube. When his fingers came in contact with it he let go of Sam – causing the younger brother to whimper at the loss of hot suction that had been singing his nerves – and sat up.

Sam watched Dean pour lube into his hands and rub them together before running them up and down his rock hard shaft. Dean poured more lube onto his fingers then gently pushed Sam's side, "Roll over." Sam complied, like he could do much more in the state he was in, and positioned himself onto his hands and knees. Sam felt Dean position himself behind him then cried out when Dean's fingers breached him. He gasped and rocked back further, fucking himself in time with Dean's pumping fingers. Jesus, what the hell had Dean given him? It heightened all his senses, especially touch and was driving him wild.

Dean's grin was feral as his little brother fucked himself open on his fingers. His could feel his heartbeat pulsating in his cock and couldn't take it anymore. He wanted Sam. Now. He pulled his fingers out and moved himself, cock in hand close behind Sam. Lining himself up, Dean pushed balls deep into Sam with one thrust causing his lover to scream out hoarsely in pleasure. He grabbed a hold of Sam's hips and thrust in again hard and deep.

Sam almost blacked out when Dean impaled him. It was all he could do to keep himself on his hands and knees instead of slumping boneless into the mattress. He moved back, matching Dean thrust for thrust. Fuck, that piercing, he could feel it inside him, making him moan incoherently like a fucking porn star. He wasn't going to last for much longer.

The older Winchester grabbed the closest candle to him and tilted it, dripping black wax onto Sam's back making Sam hiss. Damn his brother looked beautiful in the candle light. Golden skin covered in a film of sweat, panting breaths harsh. He put the candle back and leant closer into Sam moving around until he found it.

Hearing literally faded away from Sam and the corners of his vision blackened when Dean hit his bundle of nerves. He might have screamed out but he wasn't sure. The piercing moved against it and the drugs heightened the feeling ten fold. The next thing he knew Dean's hand was around his cock, pumping. Once, twice, three times and he came, bucking and withering wildly in a nerve singing orgasm. A few more thrusts and Dean came as well, shooting his seed hard and deep into his brother.

Sam couldn't hold his weight anymore and slumped into the mattress, Dean falling on top of him.

The brothers laid there together until they could get their breathing under control then Dean pulled out of Sam, rolled over and lay next to his brother. Sam opened his sluggish eyes and they locked gazes. Both glazed over with post orgasmic euphoria and pupils pin pricked from the drugs.

Sam couldn't have formed words let alone a logical thought if he'd wanted to, but as Dean took his hand, fingers entwined, Sam knew he didn't have to. Dean already knew.


End file.
